


Corte de Segredos e Paixão

by Ayla_Prince



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayla_Prince/pseuds/Ayla_Prince
Summary: Eu preciso parar de mentir para minha família, para mim mesma, mas como fazer isso sem me destruir no processo?(Fanfic sendo postada em outras plataformas também)
Relationships: Morrigan (ACoTaR)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Corte de Segredos e Paixão

Seu corpo se movia no ritmo da música, tão leve que me fazia pensar se a gravidade realmente tinha algum efeito sob ela.

O longo cabelo negro movia-se em todas as direções enquanto ela girava no mesmo lugar. O vestido extremamente revelador se agarrava ao seu corpo como uma segunda pele.

Desvio os meus olhos da garota antes que ela perceba que eu a estava observando. Mesmo que ela parecesse não prestar atenção no que acontecia a sua volta, não correria o risco de ser pega no flagra. 

Todas as noites à observava dançar, às vezes ela estava acompanhada de um grupo de Feéricos, outras vezes estava sozinha, não parecia importar muito, já que ficava dançando o tempo todo.

Respirei fundo e encarei meu copo. Nunca foi difícil se relacionar com fêmeas, meu único receio era de alguém ficar ciente de minhas preferências, mas agora, com essa fêmea…

Seria fácil chamá-la para um local afastado e fazer a proposta, mas ser o motivo daquele sorriso encantador deixar os seus lábios, a possibilidade dela se sentir ofendida me impedia de dar ouvidos aos meus desejos mais primitivos.

A possibilidade de vê-la dançar todas as noites já me era o suficiente, pelo menos é o que sempre digo a mim mesma.

Seu corpo para de se movimentar e suas mãos passam pelos fios negros que caiam em seu rosto, com a respiração ainda ofegante ela se dirige a saída a passos lentos.

Espero alguns minutos antes de me levantar e seguir na mesma direção.

Apenas quando estou em meu quarto com a porta fechada e trancada permito que as lembranças das últimas horas invadam minha mente.

Eu preciso parar de mentir para minha família, para mim mesma, mas como fazer isso sem me destruir no processo?


End file.
